


A Morning Vampire

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Always In The Last Place You Look [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Food mention, M/M, Nightmares, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mike didn’t understand it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it.





	A Morning Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are for another Weekly Writing Prompt! This week’s prompt was **write a fic that is 500 words or less**. They cut our word count in half, so let’s hope I can do this. xD I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Okay, so, this didn’t get posted in time AT ALL. Leaving my original Author’s Notes but yeah, this is mega old. Sorry. I have eighteen fics to post and seventeen that need edited. If you’re someone that can edit for all kinds of fandoms, please message me. I really need some help.
> 
>  **Fandoms needed for betaing what I have so far:** Saw, Insidious, Insidious/Saw Crossover, Fallout 3, Heathers, Heathers/Dismissed Crossove, South Park/TheVVitch Crossover, Assassin's Creed, Kick-Ass, Left 4 Dead 2, Dragon Age and Until Dawn.

If there was one thing that Mike Makowski couldn’t figure out about his best friend, it was how he managed to be a morning person, even when running on little to no sleep. It wasn’t exactly a vampiric thing to do, sure, but it meant he got more done than most of them. Plus, if Larry was staying the night, it usually meant Mike was going to wake up to breakfast and some water or juice and a handsome, smiling face greeting him.

Even now, it was almost noon when those hazy eyes fluttered open and Mike sat up on his elbows, glancing around the room. A fresh glass of water and a cup of pomegranate green tea sat beside him on the bedside table, still cold and steamy respectively. Almost as if on cue, Larry walked in with a little tray in his hands, two plates of blueberry pancakes warm and drenched in butter and syrup accompanied by turkey bacon and a biscuit waiting for them. 

“Morning, Boss.” Larry greeted with his usual bright, sunny smile, “I hope you slept well.” Which was secretly code for _I hope I didn’t kick you out of your own bed again._ He struggled with a lot of nightmares, and he didn’t stay still while he slept. He’d given Ryan a huge bruise once by literally kicking him so hard he fell out of bed. 

“Of course, I did. I don’t think you moved much.” Probably because Larry hadn’t had more than half an hour of sleep. “I don’t get it, though.”

“Don’t get what?” Larry perked, sitting on the bed in front of the elder and setting their tray down to begin eating.

“You sleep so little, but you’re always up at the ass crack of dawn and so cheery.” Mike replied around a bite of his biscuit, proud that there was already raspberry preserves sandwiched inside of it. “Did you make all of this from scratch?”

“Yep!” Larry chirped happily, crunching on his bacon for a second before pausing, wiping his lips, “Oh, uh. I dunno. I just have a thing for mornings, I guess.” He replied lamely, glancing away. It meant that there was light outside, and that his nightmares wouldn’t get him. That always helped keep him positive. “Plus, I get so much more done if I get up early.”

Chewing thoughtfully, Mike finally jabbed his fork in Larry’s direction, “You really should try and relax more, Larebear.”

Larry’s cheeks burned at the nickname. Only Mike called him that, and it always made his heart race. 

“I know it’s hard. When was the last time you let yourself just… Be?” Tipping his head to the side with another bite of his biscuit, the elder vamp rose his eyebrows.

“Uh…” 

“You should meditate with me. It’ll help you focus and remember to take care of yourself. I can’t go letting my favorite child of darkness shrivel up, per se.”

“I… I’ll give it a shot, My Lord. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to shorten it by 45 words to meet the word count requirement, but I still really like how this came out. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Antemeridian** \- _Occurring before noon._


End file.
